


Permission

by rsadelle



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Fuck City
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always the Opposite Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-28
Updated: 2010-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-26 19:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always have permission to touch me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning:** Could be triggering (some guy grabs Andi; she kicks his ass).

Matt was across the parking lot when he glanced over and knew something was wrong. He started moving before his brain caught up with his body, and when it did, he was _pissed_.

There was a guy, and he had his hands all over Andi, which would be cool if she were into it, but she wasn't.

Matt had only taken a few steps when Andi twisted out of the guy's grip and followed it up with a right to the jaw and a knee to the groin. Andi was already walking away, striding fast and sharp across the lot, before Matt could get there. He met her halfway.

"I just want to get the fuck out of here," Andi said before Matt could say anything, so he followed her back to the bus and pretended he didn't notice her hands shaking.

Everyone else except Tyler - who'd started taking advantage and banging groupies at every opportunity - was on their bus, Jo sprawled on the other end of one couch from where Trish was working, Peyton practically surgically attached to Ash on the other one.

It was Trish, oblivious, workaholic Trish, who noticed first. She took off her headphones and said, "What happened?"

Her tone of voice must have clued the others in, because Peyton stopped giggling at Ash and Jo looked away from her very intense communion with the XBox.

"Some jerk grabbed me," Andi said, and Matt had never seen her band look so murderous.

Peyton disentangled herself from Ash and flung herself at Andi, who took half a step back when she caught her.

Matt figured if there was ever a time for Ryan's vegan brownies, this was it. He'd gotten the package when they arrived at the venue earlier and thrown them onto his bunk for safekeeping until he and Andi could label them **Vegans only. Do not eat. PEYTON, THIS MEANS YOU.**

When he came back, all four girls were crowded onto one couch. Peyton was at one end still clinging to Andi. Trish was on Andi's other side, looking tolerant of Jo crowding into her on the other end.

Matt took two brownies out of the tin - one for himself and one for Ash - and then handed it to Andi. She smiled at him briefly, and he saluted her with a brownie before going back to his bunk. He knew what girl time looked like when he saw it, and he figured Ash did too because he took his brownie, kissed Peyton's cheek, and said he was going back to the other bus.

Matt left his curtain partway open, and Andi came knocking at the edge of his bunk a while later. "Can I come in?"

"Sure." Matt pushed the curtain open wider and scooted back so he was all the way against the wall.

She climbed in, shut the curtain, and glared at him. As far as glares went, it was pretty uncertain. "I'm not contaminated," she said.

Matt gaped at her, then snapped his mouth shut. "I thought you might not want another dude just thinking he could do whatever he wanted to you."

Andi scrunched up her nose. "He wasn't allowed." She poked him in the chest. "You always have permission to touch me."

"Good to know," Matt said, and then, because he knew where they were, he went after her ticklish spots until she was shrieking with laughter and totally incapable of effective retaliation.

Matt had ended up on top, but rolled them sideways so they were facing each other, with her on the outside, to let her catch her breath.

"I hate being scared," she said after a couple of minutes.

He had permission, so he tucked her hair back behind her ear and kept his hand there, half on her cheek, half in her hair. "You didn't look scared. You looked like you were ready to kick some serious ass."

She hmmed and said, "When he grabbed me, I was scared first, before I kicked his ass."

"I'd never hurt you," Matt said, and Andi gave him a totally exasperated look.

"No shit."

Matt laughed. "Hey, you wanna stay? If we get real close, there's enough room." He crowded against her until she was laughing again and shoving at him.

"Fuck you." She pushed him back toward the wall, but scooted in a little more herself. "Don't hump my leg in your sleep."

Matt grinned at her. "No promises."


End file.
